Problem: $ -190\% + 0.5 + \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -190\% = -\dfrac{190}{100} = -1.9 $ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ Now we have: $ -1.9 + 0.5 + 1 = {?} $ $ -1.9 + 0.5 + 1 = -0.4 $